Amores Peligrosos
by Squall Alexis Black Leonhert
Summary: Universo Alterno. Que harias si tu amor se liara con el enemigo de tu mejor amigo? o que pasaria si tu peor enemigo secuestrara a alguien importante para ti?. entren y veran.


Capitulo 1: un pasado indigno que recordar

Una chica pelirroja bajaba a desayunar desde su habitación hacia la cocina. Los miembros de su familia ya estaban ahí y se enmudecieron al verla llegar -buenos días- dijo ginny weasley, ninguno respondió. Ella sabia el por qué: hacía un año que había comenzado a salir con un slytherin llamado Alexis, de una familia con "mala" reputación, pero tuvo que terminar con él por su familia. Ahora estaban a un día de volver a hogwarts. Y lo volvería a ver. Se dispuso a desayunar lo que le habia servido su madre mas por obligación que por gusto. Desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que Bill y su esposa Fleur bajaron a desayunar.

Buenos días!- dijo Bill nada mas entrar en la cocina; pero al no recibir una contestación volteo a ver a la mesa y encontró la razón... Un fénix color blanco se encontraba en frente de la única hija.

-ese fénix otra vez!- dijo malhumorada la Sra. weasley mientras trataba de ahuyentarlo, pero éste sólo se cambiaba un poco de lugar, llevando en su pico una carta -bueno, debe reconocerse que es el único fénix que lleva el correo- dijo Percy -tonterías! no tiene nada de especial!- respondió Ron. La Sra. weasley miró desaprobada a su hija -quítale la estúpida carta y que se vaya! y si en verdad quieres cambiar quémala!- -pero mamá -quémala!- interrumpió la Sra. weasley -no creas que no sé que es de ese ex-novio tuyo!- para cualquiera que no supiera lo que había pasado hace un año, se le hubiera echo muy extraña la actitud de la siempre amable Sra. weasley, pero ahora era muy diferente

La chica tomo la carta e inmediatamente el fénix desapareció... miro con pesadumbre el sobre con la caligrafía de Alexis y con todo el dolor de su corazón la lanzo a la chimenea.

Que haces!- grito Bill y tomo el sobre antes de que llegara a su destino

-qué haces hijo? no ves que es lo correcto?- preguntó la señora sorprendida -no lo ves mamá? el odio entre familias ha llegado muy lejos. Alexis de verdad quiere a mi hermana--pues te mintió!- interrumpió ella -y deja esa carta en donde estaba, ginny no quiere volver a saber de ese chico ¿no es verdad hija?

La chica se estaba debatiendo en un duelo interno quería demasiado a Alexis como para que lo hubiera dejado pero por otra parte quería que todos se fueran al demonio... Como respuesta Ginny salio corriendo de la cocina con dirección a su cuarto...

Ya ven lo que ocasionan- dijo Bill fuera de sus casillas- se lo merece- Gruño la Sra. Weasley- ella ama a Alexis y Alexis ama a Ginny como no lo pueden entender- grito Bill

Ginny entró a su cuarto y se echó en su cama a llorar por un largo rato, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -"si le diera una lección a mi familia...si estuviera con alguien aún peor que Alexis"-entonces se le ocurrió el peor y mejor nombre para eso: -"Malfoy..."-

Un chico de mirada color esmeralda caminaba por el callejón Diagon comprando todo lo necesario para su sexto curso en Hogwarts... caminaba distraído sin ver nada interesante hasta que choco con alguien y ambos cayeron quedando en una posición demasiado morbosa. -H-Hermione...- la chica castaña se sonrojó evidentemente y sonrió tímida -hola harry-

-p-pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin moverse de su lugar. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo -nada, aquí observando las hormigas ¿y tú?- harry rió un poco y se levantó ayudándola a ella también -no pensé encontrarte aquí- dijo ella sacudiéndose el polvo -sí...bueno... tenía que comprar mis cosas-

-bien, entonces si ya estamos aquí ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?- Y dicho esto se fueron rumbo a las tres escobas a tomar unas ricas cervezas de mantequilla -pero miren quién está aquí! el cara rajada y la sangre-sucia!-

Los dos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco y miraron hacia otro lado -qué? tu novia weasley te terminó potter?-

-cállate malfoy, ve a lamerle las botas a voldemort-

Malfoy rió y se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, diciéndole al oído: -lástima que estés tan buena y seas una sangre sucia-

Dicho esto se fue, dejando pasmada a hermione y a harry hirviéndole la sangre

-es un imbécil- susurró él. Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por malfoy, y harry lo notó -qué? no me dirás que te gustó lo que dijo!- hermione sonrió por extraña razón y retó al ojiverde con la mirada -qué? celoso potter?-

Sin darse cuenta el chico, su rostro cambió a uno rojo encendido, pero volteó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera -y-yo? Y...por qué habría de estarlo?- -porque...talvez...yo... yo te -¡hermione!- interrumpió un chico alto ojiazul, visiblemente dotado de grandes músculos y un perfecto cabello -"no como el mío"- pensó harry mientras el chico llegaba hasta ellos

-¿dónde te habías metido?- y acto seguido besó fervientemente en los labios a la mejor amiga del ojiverde, quien sintió retorcerse su estómago

-este...ha...este es mi novio: Mark-

El susodicho estiró la mano feliz hacia harry, quien lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle el saludo -hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti!-

Harry torció su boca un poco y se dedicó a tomar su cerveza de mantequilla. Sin saber que hermione lo miraba entre triste y embobada

La tarde pasó y hermione se despidió del chico potter, llevada de la mano de su novio Mark -"Mark" ¿qué tipo de nombre es ese?"- pensó harry yéndose a casa

Ginny por su parte revisaba si sus cosas estaban listas para la mañana siguiente bill tocó a su puerta y entró -pasa- respondió ginny y bill obedeció, sentándose en la cama de su hermana -pequeña...ten paciencia con ellos, no es fácil saber que -fácil! Fácil dices!- interrumpió ella -noo bill, a la que se le hará fácil será a mi!- -de qué hablas?- quiso saber el mayor -mañana mismo todos se tragarán sus palabras, ya lo verás- -pe-pero ¿por qué? ¿De qué hablas?- -desde mañana me conquisto a draco malfoy, bill, palabra que lo hago!

En una obscura habitación un chico ojigris acariciaba a su fénix blanco, suspirando de vez en cuando -señor Alexis señor, su madre lo espera en el comedor- dijo un elfo doméstico con una nariz chata -ahora voy-. Respondió sin levantarse unos segundos, hasta que se dio por vencido y bajó hasta donde su familia lo esperaba. unos señores vestidos totalmente de negro y bastante malhumorados, al lado de una chica muy delgada pero bonita hasta un grado aceptable -vaya! ya era hora de que bajaras!- dijo el hombre escupiendo un poco de comida al hablar- -padrastro, mañana es vuelta a hogwarts- -oh si, si, ya mandé a kikents por tus útiles- -pero el elfo no sabe lo que -dije que ya todo está arreglado! ahora come-interrumpió el señor -vamos hijo, come un poco- dijo su madrastra al ver que Alexis no se sentaba a la mesa -y ya te hemos dicho que no nos digas así, nosotros somos tus padres, por crianza- el ojigris se sentó a la mesa lentamente e hizo aparecer lo que le apetecía para comer en la mesa, para luego comer en total silencio, ya que su mente volaba hasta lo único que le interesaba verdaderamente del colegio: ginny weasley

El día siguiente fue nerviosismo para todos. Harry veía a hermione despedirse de su mimoso novio, quien iba a otra escuela de magia. Ron esperaba el momento perfecto para encontrarse "accidentalmente" con luna. Ginny se escondía entre la gente esperando que nadie la viera. Y una chica ojiazul buscaba con la mirada a Alexis. Y al verlo, fue a saludarlo -hola Alexis! ya era hora que llegaras- el ojigris sonrió y la saludó de vuelta -hola eli- elizabeth sonrió, pero él no, cosa que ella notó de inmediato -no la has visto ¿cierto?- -no, ni ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas- -no te desesperes, ya estamos aquí ¿no es así?-

El tren dio el silbatazo para salir y todos los alumnos se apresuraron a despedirse y subir al tren. Harry, hermione y ron encontraron un vagón vacío y entraron a él -conque un novio ¿eh?- dijo ron sonriendo a hermione -pues espero que te trate bien o si no se las verá conmigo- -apuesto a que eso le asustará mucho ron- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña. harry trató de no abrir la boca, pero ya no pudo más y tuvo que preguntar: -¿desde cuándo sales con él?- sin embargo el tono que utilizó fue tremendamente agresivo, sorprendiendo a la chica -p-pues...hace un par de semanas- respondió ella -ah- dijo secamente harry volteándose al lado contrario para no mirarla. En otro lugar del tren ginny paraba en un vagón slytherin, y abrió el compartimiento -malfoy!- y el nombrado paró de hablar para mirarla. Crabbe y goyle miraron con burla al rubio, quien la miró despreciativamente -qué quieres?- -hablar contigo- todos los del compartimiento rieron abiertamente. -tú...quieres hablar...conmigo?- -eso dije- el slytherin rió de nuevo y se acomodó en su asiento. Ginny no vaciló ni un segundo -he dicho que vengas- -ni creas que me moveré de aquí- dijo repulsivamente él. Ginny lo apuntó con su varita -o sales? o te saco- luego de pensarlo por unos segundos malfoy se decidió a salir, sabía que la pelirroja era muy buena en hechizos y no quiso arriesgarse, pero hizo señas detrás de ella que hicieron reír a sus amigos. Salieron del vagón y ella lo miró seria -y bien? qué quieres pobretona?- preguntó él. -dime malfoy ¿soy atractiva para ti?- draco de nuevo soltó una carcajada, ésta vez sosteniéndose el estómago -desde cuándo eres tan graciosa weasley? me has hecho reír bastante!- -responde mi pregunta hurón- se tomó unos segundos para dejar de reír y luego la rodeó, como examinándola de arriba a abajo -pues...no está mal para ser una weasley- -entonces sal conmigo- soltó de golpe. Malfoy no creía lo que ella había dicho, y la miró unos segundos para ver si era una broma o un truco, pero no vio ni un poco de eso en su mirada, y entonces contestó:


End file.
